What is going on in Jasper?
by PonyInJasperPark2
Summary: I DIDN'T STEAL THIS FROM PonyInJasperPark, because I AM PonyInJasperPark, but my account stopped working so I'll continue the story here. Animals are disappearing from Nome. Not a single person knows how, but will Balto be the one to figure out? And what IS going on in Jasper park? Rated T for minimal violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Before you think "HEY! SHE STOLE PONYINJASPERPARK'S NAME AND STORY!": I didn't, because I ****_am_**** PonyInJasperPark, it's just that for some reason my account stopped working so I'm continuing the story here. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

The moon was full, and as it shone upon Nome, Balto looked up at it. He still couldn't believe what had happened four months ago. Rosy and all the other children had gotten really sick, and when Steele and his dogsled hadn't come back with the medicine, everyone had lost their hope. But then Balto went after the medicine and managed to bring it back, and at the same time the kind that Balto had been before; an outcast. Balto had become a hero and everyone accepted him for who he was.

He sighed and stood up. Boris had not returned from his trip to town yet. Balto didn't understand why Boris had convinced him to stay at the boat during the day that had passed. He wanted to meet Jenna!

Jenna…

Balto smiled and went out on deck. He put up his front paws on the riling and looked towards Nome. He sighed again and let his head fall down on his paws and closed his eyes.

The sound of a snapping twig caused his eyes to fly open and his head to lift up. He turned around and came nose to nose with Jenna.

"Jenna!" he exclaimed, "what are you –"

Jenna silenced him with a small puff at his neck with her nose. She turned away and motioned for him to follow her. Balto obeyed with a slightly confused expression upon his wolf-like face.

Jenna hopped up on the starboard riling, and with a swift and well planned jump, she landed on a barrel several feet away. She continued making her way towards Nome, careful not to touch the ground.

Balto stood frozen on the spot for a moment, shook his head and walked down the plank that was tilted down to the grass that was covered with snow throughout the whole year except during the summer.

Just as he was about to put his left front paw on the soft grass, Jenna shouted at him.

"No, Balto! Don't touch the ground!"

Balto backed away and looked up at the red husky twenty feet away. Jenna began bounding back, using only the barrels and rotten timber. She took a huge jump to the plank from the first barrel she landed on when she had jumped from the riling.

"Balto, whatever you do, don't touch the ground," she said. Balto raised an eyebrow, now a very confused look on his face. "What will happen if I do?"

Jenna sighed. "That's just it. I've got no idea, but something does happen. You see..." She sighed again. "Just come with me to Nome. I have to show you something, and make sure to stay away from the ground."

Incredibly perplexed, Balto nodded and leaped to the nearby barrel.

When the odd match of dogs reached their destination, Balto noticed that something was indeed strange. There was no living creature in sight, except for the two of them and birds that where either flying or sitting on the houses.

"Jenna, will you just tell me what's going on?"

Jenna gave him a sharp look and didn't answer. Instead she made her way up on a terrace and opened the door. Balto followed her and stepped inside.

"Jenna!" a voice shouted, "did you bring him?"

Jenna barked to confirm that the answer to the question was yes.

More baffled by the second, Balto looked to the door from where the voice came. He perked up when he saw that Rosy came running, but then he sensed that something was very wrong. Rosy seemed to be crying, as was Jenna now that Rosy hugged her.

"Jenna…" he said softly, "what is going on?"

Jenna turned to him when Rosy walked away again. "Several animals in town have disappeared. No one knows why or how."

"Does it have anything to do with 'don't touch the ground'?" Balto asked suspiciously.

"I think so, actually," Jenna answered him, turning towards the door. She exited the house and sat down on the terrace. "It's horrible… mostly cats have disappeared, but two dogs and a bird are missing too."

"Who?" Balto questioned as he walked over to Jenna and sat down next to her.

"Steele and Kaltag," she answered.

"Jenna, those where only the missing dogs. Who is the missing bi–" _Oh no,_ he thought.

Jenna took a deep breath and looked Balto in the eye. "It's Boris."

Balto was absolutely beside himself. Boris was missing, and not a living soul in Nome knew where he was.

A voice far away from his mind suddenly started saying his name. The voice grew stronger and stronger, and suddenly it was as if his thoughts had been ripped away from him by a red blur that tackled him to the floor.

"Balto!" Jenna shouted, "snap out of whatever trance you are in! I'm trying to talk to you and besides, you've been pacing for so long that the floor boards are losing their polish!"

Balto blinked a few times and looked up at the irritated husky above him.

"Do you promise that you'll concentrate now?" she asked.

Balto just nodded and gently pushed her off, but she immediately pinned him down to the floor again. "Don't move. Stay still and listen."

Balto sighed and nodded again.

"Good. Now," Jenna said, getting off of Balto, "as I was _trying_ to say earlier, Rosy has offered to try something that might be the reason the how the animals have disappeared, and she is also willing to give up her hamster for it."

"Okay, but how will that help us to get Boris back?"

"Balto…" Jenna warned, a small growl growing in her throat.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I meant how is it gonna help us get Boris, Steele and Kaltag back?"

"I've got no idea," Jenna said honestly, "but I hope that Rosy knows what she's doing."  
"So do I," Balto agreed. "So do I."

Five minutes later – _Only five minutes? Geez, it's been an eternity,_ Balto thought – Rosy came out on the terrace, holding a beige hamster in her hands.

"Okay, Belle," she whispered, "this is it. If you disappear, remember that you were always my favourite hamster." With these words, she put down the hamster on the lowest step. Her parents came outside as well and watched as the beige rat-like creature scurried down on the ground.

A puff of orange smoke and it was gone. Balto looked incredulously at the spot where it had been, not believing his eyes. "Did that… just happen?"

Jenna nodded, stunned. "It… did."

Six hundred and twenty miles from Nome, the small hamster appeared in a field with foot high grass. It looked around for a second, and then it ran off.

But it didn't come far before a huge creature – not unlike the big thing her mistress called Jenna, except that this was white – stopped her. She saw two long teeth move towards her, and then there was a burst of pain and all went black.

.~*-*~.

**Chapter one finished... again :)**

**Please Rate & Review :D The more reviews you write, the more encouragement I get to continue writing. And please, if you like this story but don't review because "someone else will": that is (sadly) not (always) true, I've done it myself, and there didn't come another chapter. You don't even have to be a member of the page! So please R&R! :3**

**Toodles! /JasperPony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**I hate myself right now, it feels like I've let you all down for not updating this in FOREVER! I don't have a good reason, I've just been lazy and it disturbs me knowing that you al want to read and I don't let you because I'm lazy... Please understand and _please_ forgive me! :(**

**I also want to say a HUGE. FREAKING. THANK YOU. to _Brythespy_ for offering to help me with this. You've already got my answer on it and you've already helped me tons, but I just had to say (write) it here. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Balto_**** or ****_Alpha and Omega_****. All ****_Balto_**** rights belong to ****_Universal Pictures_**** and all ****_Alpha and Omega_**** rights belong to ****_Lionsgate Films._**

* * *

Balto was once again pacing back and forth on the terrace. He was thinking about what he had just seen. The hamster had just… disappeared. What magic could that be? Because it couldn't be anything else than magic. Up until a few minutes ago, Balto didn't believe in except for that special spark between two mates. But this that he had just seen…

"Balto!"

Said wolf-like dog looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?"

Jenna was looking at him with a tired look on her beautiful face. "Stop pacing. We know how the animals disappeared now, right?"

"Right," Balto nodded, but he continued his pacing. Jenna rolled her eyes and turned away. She understood that Balto was upset; of course he was, Boris had been like Balto's father and now he was missing, but Balto had to pull himself together if they wanted to figure something out to get Boris, Steele and Kaltag back. Not that Balto cared much about Steele; she knew what that self-loving dog had done to him.

Her thoughts were broken by a terrible scream.

"Rosy!"

Jenna looked around, terrified. _Rosy? Oh no! What if she fell onto the ground?_

* * *

_Rosy's P.O.V._

I sat on the floor of the terrace and watched Balto and Jenna. If I could speak dog language I bet I would have heard them talking about something.

A movement on the ground caught my attention. I bent over the edge of the terrace to look closer. What I saw was nothing but a simple insect, but I was still confused as it didn't disappear. All the other animals that had touched the ground had vanished, so why not this bug? I moved so that I sat on my knees and looked closer.

Suddenly I lost my balance and fell forward. My instincts made me throw my hands in front of me, and a second too late I realised that I should have done the opposite and try to grab a hold of the fence of the terrace.

I closed my eyes when my hands came in contact with the dirt. _Will it hurt to disappear with orange smoke?_ I thought. _Will I die or come to another place?_

"Rosy!" my mom screamed, clearly terrified. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was still laying on the ground in Nome. Why hadn't I disappeared? _Maybe I'm invisible,_ I thought, but that theory vanished when my mom grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Rosy, darling, what were you thinking? You could have disappeared just like your hamster!"

"But mommy, I didn't! Whatever it is in the ground doesn't want humans!"

Mom froze for a moment before nodding slowly. "You're right… you're right!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh! I touched the ground and I didn't vanish. Of course I'm right!"

Jenna came over to me and licked my face as though she had been worried. I laughed and gently pushed her away. "It's okay, Jenna, I'm still here."

Balto came over to us and puffed Jenna as if he wanted to talk to her. She reluctantly left me and followed him, and a few seconds later she barked madly. My first thought when I saw it was that if she was a human she would be shouting worriedly at him.

* * *

_Third person P.O.V._

"Are you mad, Balto?!" Jenna shouted. "What if you die?"

"If I die," Balto answered calmly, "I will do so knowing that I will be missed by the most beautiful husky to ever live on this planet."

Jenna looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please," she whispered, "please don't leave me."

"I never will," Balto said as he walked up to Jenna and looked her in the eye. "I will always be with you, no matter what happens. In here." He motioned with his paw to Jenna's chest. "I promise."

At this point Jenna's eyes spilled over with tears and she jumped on Balto and pushed him to the floor.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered even quieter, but she licked his cheek and let him up.

Balto walked down the few steps, and when he was on the last, he turned around and looked at Jenna. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. Balto smiled back and turned again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he stepped down on the ground.

A moment later he felt a weird feeling in the back of his head. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't really comfortable either. It was sticky, as though something was sticking on to his brain and refusing to let go.

As soon as it came, it was gone, and Balto opened his eyes.

He was standing in the middle of a field was grass that was about a foot high. Cliffs rose up on both sides of the field, and a bunch of rocks were grouped together on a patch of dead earth where the cliffs seemed to meet.

Balto began moving towards the rocks and soon broke into a run. But a flash of fiery red up on the left cliff made him stop.

He wasn't alone. He looked around but saw nothing.

All of a sudden he was attacked from behind, and before he knew it, he was on his back and was looking up in a pair of amber eyes that belonged to the face of a ginger wolf.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my pack's territory?" the wolf growled dangerously.

"I'm Balto and I have no idea how I got here," Balto answered truthfully.

The wolf groaned and pushed herself off of him.

"They've all said that. Where are you from?"

"Alaska."

The wolf sighed and turned away. "Like the others, then. You may stay with my pack, but you are now an Omega and –"

"Wait," Balto interrupted, "but I'm not joining any pack until I get to meet the leader of it."

The wolf smirked and turned around. "Pleasure meeting you, Balto. My name is Kate and I am the Alpha of the pack."

.~*-*~.

**Chapter two :) (FINALLEH.)  
**

**If you there's any particular pairing (except for those mentioned in the description) I have a list of all the characters in my bio, so check 'em out and review or PM me a pairing ;3  
**

**Bye for now! /JasperPony**


End file.
